<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camembert by Mary_chat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599035">Camembert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat'>Mary_chat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camembert, Friendship, Gen, Gluttony, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camembert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" <em>A bed is like cheese, it must always be made well."</em></p><p>~ Philippe Robin</p><hr/><p>He was eating when, as usual, Adrien used him to transform. He suppressed a sigh. When he got out of the costume he was tired again. Looking around, he noticed that they were in Adrien's room.</p><p>“I want to sleep! Plagg said to himself in a high voice. He was making a face. " I'm hungry. Turning to Adrien, he asked him, "You don't have any cheese? Camembert, perhaps? "</p><p>The young boy looked angry and said, “No, there is only Brie today. You know I can't steal too much Camembert from the kitchen. Otherwise we'd be suspicious, Plagg. You have to be modest sometimes, even if you are a little glutton. "</p><p>"But it's your job to take care of me!" Buy Camembert tomorrow, I say. With a pout, he turned and went in the direction of the bed. He wanted to go to bed. Before he got there, Adrien had picked up his bag and exclaimed "School!" I totally forgot! And opened the bag in front of him to signal that he needed to enter Plagg's second favorite place to sleep. A second later, he settled in the bag, just above Adrien's laptop.</p><p>"And once again no Camembert for the kwami who helps you transform yourself." Yeah, I get it, thanks for nothing. He said to himself ironically. After all, it was he who gave her the powers of Cat Noir. Yes, it was his choice to give it to someone so puberty, but it was not his intention to abstain from his favorite food… he had chosen a son of a wealthy fashion designer for him to do. he receives more Camembert and not less of this divine cheese.</p><p>Displeased, he sat down and closed his eyes. He hopes that Adrien did not forget Camembert when he went to buy Jagget Stone's new CD with Nino in the afternoon.</p><p>
  <em>-When the cat's away the mice will play-</em>
</p><p>Licking his fingers, the little kwami savored the last remains of the Camembert he had found at the end of his little adventure. He thought maybe Adrien was looking for him at the time, but he didn't want to go home yet and his life where Camembert was so rare. Plagg would rather stay at this magical place where there was such a collection of Camemberts.</p><p>Obviously, he had found his way to a factory where they produced Camemberts. Wasn't that the factory where Adrien's class had taken a tour just this morning? Bah, as if he was involved in the school excursions of the high school student.</p><p>He was blinking his eyes when he started to think of something important.</p><p>How did his adventure end if he didn't return to his chosen hero as soon as possible? Suddenly he was shivering. Eeeeh, well, he had to go back, didn't he?</p><p>A scream made him turn his head. Nothing was moving in front of him. Wasn't that a cry of joy? Plagg remained hopeful until he heard an explosion. An explosion was never good in the world of human beings. He grimaced and glanced at the Camembert. He gained the feeling that he was not going to return to this beautiful place again.</p><p>
  <em>-When the cat's away the mice will play-</em>
</p><p>Half an hour later, he reunited with Adrien - and changed into a Cat Noir costume again. Plagg might not have been the most responsible for kwamis, but he never lost sight of what was the purpose of their mission. No, he didn't like work. He never wanted to be entangled in a love affair between the two superheroes of Cat Noir and Ladybug again. And no, he wasn't thinking of hiding a camera for the moment Adrien is telling Ladybug's true identity, no.</p><p>When, once unmasked and returned home, a large Camembert cheese wheel awaited him, he did not thank Adrien at all. And when he was slightly more inclined to forgive Adrien for his strict behavior in the days after his little affair, Plagg didn't count him.</p><p>After all, the incredible pilfering of a load of Camemberts into the Maison à Fromage was not mentioned by Adrien, even though he had given it several deeply confused and incredulous looks, as if he couldn't. not believe that his little kwami had such an appetite or was able to eat such a large amount at once. Hey, the less he knew, the better he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>